Kamen Rider Spirits Chapter 24: Raid
is the seventh chapter of the Forget Memories arc, the twenty-fourth chapter of Kamen Rider Spirits overall and the first story of the fifth tankobon volume. Synopsis ZX finally learns his real name and parts of his past thanks to Dr. Kaido, but Badan is still determined to get him back. Needle decides to deal with ZX personally. Plot Rumi shows ZX to her clinic, where Dr. Kaido is surprised to see him. He calls him "Ryo", which causes an uproar as the amnesiac man grabs Dr. Kaido and demands answers. This stirs the nearby patients outside who rush to see what is going on. Dr. Kaido calms him down and says there is no need to resort to violence. Rumi reassures everyone that everything is fine and they leave the room. Dr. Kaido explains the ZX's real name is Ryo Murasame and he was once a friend of his father, so he's seen him before several times. Ryo tries to force himself to remember, but Dr. Kaido says there is no need and he should take it one step at a time. Rumi enter the room with some tea while Dr. Kaido is examining him, startled that Ryo is half naked. Dr. Kaido tries to take a sip of tea but burns his tongue as it is too hot as Rumi boiled the water too long. Dr. Kaido is surprised that Ryo is able to hold his tea cup, who tells the doctor that he can't feel how hot the tea is. Dr. Kaido then asks Rumi to leave the room to go make more tea so he can have a moment alone with Ryo. The doctor then shows Ryo an x-ray of his cyborg body and reveals that not only can Ryo regenerate using some kind of component inside him, but that his skeletal structure is made of an unknown lightweight material. In short, Ryo is fully cybernetic with seemingly no internal organs. Ryo isn't the least bit surprised as he knows all this already. Dr. Kaido then shows Ryo an 8 year old photograph of him at a beach in the summertime when he was still human, smiling. Ryo notices a girl next to him in the photograph and recognizes it as the ghost he keeps seeing in his visions. Dr. Kaido reveals that is Shizuka, Ryo's older sister, the spirit of Shizuka appears and then starts to cry when Ryo says he doesn't remember her. Kaido then explains that Ryo's parents died when the two siblings were young and they stayed very close and were happy. Ryo is unsure if the man in the photo is him, but accepts that once he was able to smile as Shizuka's spirit weeps for him. In the kitchen, Rumi feels sorry for Ryo having no idea who he is and thinks she can take care of him. Somewhere out at sea, a naval sub has been hiding from Badan for several weeks. Some of the crew are complaining about being underwater for so long, but the commanding officer tells them to shut up and that this is a perfect way to stay hidden from Badan's forces. The sub then encounters an odd structure on its radar and it is soon revealed to be a massive row of Black Pyramids. The Captain orders the sub to surface thinking something is wrong with the instruments, only for a deafening roar to rattle the sub and a huge beast's eyes and mouth appear in front of them. The sub crashes into the creature before it can do anything, killing the entire crew. The giant creature then laughs, seemingly in sync with Ambassador Darkness, who revels at the "cries of the pitiful insects" he just heard. A trio of cyborg agents observe Ambassador Darkness, amused how much "fun" their leader is having, thinking he would be bored by now. Ambassador Darkness thinks that now is the time of rejoicing, as his evil plans are slowly coming together, only for the group to sense Needle eavesdropping. Back in Shinjuku, Ryo helps around the clinic, learning what trash goes where while the patients observe Ryo and make their first impressions of him. Later that night, Ryo shows Dr. Kaido something Professor Ito gave him, which Kaido admits he has no idea what it is and he does not have the proper lab equipment to analyze it, but asks if it is related to Badan. Suddenly, Ryo hears something outside and sees Needle out the window, who pulls out strands of his hair and throws them, which change into gigantic spikes. Ryo pushes Dr. Kaido out of the way and shields him with his body, taking heavy damage to his arm and shoulder, the quills then detonate. Dr. Kaido opens his eyes and is horrified to see the transformed ZX, who chases after Needle. Rumi rushes into the room to check on Dr. Kaido, wondering what is going on and where Ryo is. The two cyborgs chase each other across the Tokyo skyline, finally stopping at a temple shrine. Needle notices that ZX is taking longer to regenerate his injuries, wondering if the cyborg can now feel pain. Needle tells ZX that if he returns to Badan, ZX can have greater power and his regeneration restored. But Needle thinks it would be better if he got rid of ZX, feeling he is worthy of being "God's container" and should claim the title of ZX. Elsewhere, Rumi is searching for Ryo... To Be Continued... Characters Allies *Rumi Ichijō *Dr. Hajime Kaido Enemies *Needle *Ambassador Darkness Notes *''To Be Added'' Category:Kamen Rider Spirits Chapters